


she demands a sacrifice

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada and Agatha try running the school together, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Miss Gullett is hired, Title from a Hozier Song, a threesome???, and of the rose on Ada's desk, just a hint of angst, more likely than you think, pre-Season One, rivalry between twins, the origin of "we all have to take time to smell the roses"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Summary: Approx 30 years before season 1, at the time when Ada and Agatha tried to run the school together. What happened back then? What tore them apart? Was it their different approach in witchcraft or was a beautiful potions teacher at the root of their quarrel?
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle & Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	she demands a sacrifice

„We need to talk, Agatha!“, Ada said when she stepped into the office that was now theirs. 

Agatha rolled her eyes. „Again!“ she thought ennerved. 

Since Ada had given in and decided that they should give it a try and run the school together, things haven’t been easy. Their points of view were so different, no day passed without some sort of argument.

„What do you mean? Is it my idea about a new curriculum in freestyle conjuring or my plans for Cackle’s representation in the Witch Academy Network? Our expenses again…?“ 

„Oh stop it, Agatha- it’s about Hecate Hardbroom!“ 

Agatha sat back smirking. The potions teacher was a weak point for her twin sister. 

„Our potions teacher?“ she asked feigning surprise. 

„Indeed. Your behaviour lacks considerably in professionalism and decorum. You cannot hit on her like this. at lunch. in front of everyone. You’re Deputy Head after all.“ 

Agatha chuckled. „Oh, sis‘. I was just offering her a massage!“ she replied innocently. 

„It was your tone- and the touching. You looked like you wanted to eat her alive!“ 

„Maybe I’d like to eat her alive. Anyway, she didn’t seem to dislike my idea. I know you have a crush on her as well, but you lack confidence and charm and I will have her and you won‘t!“ Agatha slammed the door when she rushed out.

Ada knew it had been a mistake to confess her love of the dark eyed new teacher to her sister. But at the end of a staff night out, when Hecate had danced and laughed with both of them but left alone way before the others, witches‘ brew had loosend her tongue.  
___________________________________________________________

The first days of the term hadn’t been easy. It wasn’t her first year as Head Mistress, but the first time Ada had to deal with it alone as Alma had decided to go on an extended vacation. And it was the first year with Agatha as Deputy Head. Her sister had spent some time travelling the world after her graduation from Wormwood’s. But when she turned up and begged Ada to give her a job at the Academy, Ada didn’t hesitate. She was glad Agatha wanted to settle and go for a steady position and not least she hoped to reestablish the close relationship they had as kids. But they were far from closeness and their daily work life showed how they had grown apart.

The situation bedeviled when Agatha met Hecate. She was instantly attracted to the young teacher. But all Agatha was interested in was the conquest, not what came after. And her desire was fueled by the fact that her sister was also secretly in love with Hecate. Like in her childhood when it seemed to be more important to deprive Ada of a toy than to have it herself.

Ada had fallen for Hecate since she first met her. It was her first day as Deputy Headmistress under her mother and Hecate’s first day of work. She loved her wit, her intricacy, the dark humour that sparked rarely, her devotion to the craft. And Hecate was a stunning beauty.  
Oh, the effect that woman had on her- Ada had the impression she retarded when Hecate was near. She sat beside her at the dining table and all she could do was to stare at her beautiful long hands and it took all her strength to keep a conversation going while all she could think of was something like: „hands—o her hands…“. But they went along so well that somehow Ada found herself engrossed in the best conversation. She only had to retain herself not to become too touchy as she felt Hecate getting uncomfortable under a light squeeze of her ellbow.

But after all, none of them could tell whether Hecate was interested. She certainly loved to spend time with the twin sisters, but whenever a situation became in the slightest way confidential she drew back.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When she had finished rounds, Agatha knocked on Hecate’s door. Hecate was still in her black dress that was so tight it was a marvel she could move in it. Her dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders. Agatha gave her her best alluring smile. 

„I wanted to check on you- do you feel better?“ 

„I am perfectly fine, thank you.“ Hecate answered politely.

„You seemed so tense at dinner, Hecate- I wanted to show you a technique I have learned in India. It’s a marvellous way to relax your muscles, you’ll feel like new. How does that sound to you?“ 

„Very kind, indeed- but all I want is to get some hours of sleep right now. I have scheduled six hours of sleep for tonight so I’ll have to be in bed-„ she clicked open her watch „-in twelve minutes precisely. It’s a habit of mine. But thank you.“ When Hecate closed the door, a small piece of stone from the ornament over her door fell and shattered right next to a perplexed Agatha.

______________________________________________________________________________

„We need to talk!“ This time it was Agatha who rushed into their office. 

Ada had just inspected a small crack in the wall that had turned up recently. Looking up she gathered the frivolous silken nightgown perfectly matching Agatha’s burgundy lipstick. Give or take all her flaws, Ada admired her sister’s sense of style. Her taste for colours and cuts accentuating all her favorable traits so well had been a source of insecurity for Ada in her teens. Agatha had always seemed to visualise a sexier version of herself. As her twin she could have easily mimicked her but she was well aware it would have been a disguise and she had never felt too comfortable in the role of the seductress. Ada had found her own style with time, she felt confident in her clothes and in her role now. At the breathtaking look of her sister she briefly considered if maybe she should try and change her clothing- only a bit… but the somber look on her sister’s face told her the evening didn’t go as expected. Now it was Ada’s turn to sit back in her chair, smirking as Agatha continued. 

„We have to work together.“ 

Ada raised her eyebrows. Now, that was a change of tune. 

„Look, since we are twins she can’t decide- she simply doesn’t know who to choose.“ 

Ada’s look became irritated as she deemed them to be quite different despite their physical likeness. „But I gather you are sure that she wants one of us?“ 

„I am sure she wants me- but she doesn’t want hurt your feelings and this is why we should work together.“ 

„I cannot follow you.“ 

„We tried to draw her to one side, but- if pulled together in a double act, it would be so easy.“ 

„I will certainly not push her into your arms, if that’s what you’re suggesting!“ 

„I mean it more like- we could have her both, together.“ 

Ada looked puzzled. 

„A THREESOME, sis‘!“ Agatha rolled her eyes. „Think about it- otherwise none of us will ever get a chance!“

„Agatha!?“ Ada coughed „This will not happen. Never. No way. You should really pull yourself together. Put yourself to work, for example! Have you found a replacement for the new teacher, that Mr. Rowan Webb that vanished? And get started with the potion for our ritual,“ she angrily left the room.

Work was indeed the only thing that kept Ada together herself. Without work she‘d spent hours yearning for the young potions teacher, forgetting time and space thinking about a particular song or wandering in the rose gardens. 

Ada tried to shrug it off, but Agatha‘s proposition had planted a picture in her head. It was typical her sister came up with such radical ideas. She couldn’t take no for an answer. Ada might even have considered it, but beside her own objections, Ada didn’t think it was something Hecate would actually want. Nevertheless, the picture was there- holding Hecate in her arms, kissing her, caressing her fair skin…

______________________________________________________________________________

Much to her surprise Agatha came to Ada the next day stating that she had found someone to take over Mr. Rowan Webb's courses in Spell Science and that the interview was settled for the next day. Though Ada was relieved that there was a substitute teacher at the horizon, she hoped it was not one of those very peculiar friends her sister made at Wormwood’s Academy.

Ada was very tense the next day when she stepped outside to welcome Miss Gullett. She found the young redheaded witch engaged in a conversation with her sister. But Miss Gullett appeared to be a very reasonable witch, a competent teacher with an abundant knowledge of her subject. She even turned out to have a store of knowledge on the subject of health and safety, which Ada appreciated as it wasn’t a favourite to any of the other teachers. Ada had some reservations concerning her monotone voice, but all in all they had a very pleasant talk. Ada deemed her a suited teacher for the open position. The fact that she could start right away was all the more convenient. 

When the twins had bid farewell to the new teacher, Ada was relieved.

„I’m glad you put yourself to work, Agatha. We have some very pressing matters to tackle…“

„You know what I want, sis‘. And I will not tackle anything else before I got it. You’ll first have to help me to get that hot-chocolate-lava-cake-ice-queen.“ Agatha turned on her heels and sashayed into the building.

Ada looked after her, noticing a thin crack in the walls zigzagging from the ground to the first floor. The position as Head Mistress weighed so heavily on her. Tears came up. She needed a break. It would be of no use to reason with her sister now. 

Ada sat down on a bench in the rose garden. Agatha didn’t solely want Ada to help her with Hecate, she wanted Ada to make a sacrifice. As hard as it was- Hecate wasn’t her lover, she didn’t even know if her feelings were reciprocated. She had to give up on Hecate. It would be better maybe, not to mix love and work. 

Ada tried to imagine what her sister meant with „help“ and how she could prevent any damage done to the young witch when Hecate appeared from thin air.

„Ada-“

„Hecate!“ Ada pulled herself together and gave her a faint smile „Good to see you.“

„I don‘t want to disturb you, I’ll let you alone.“

„No, please stay. Sit down.“ Ada throbbed on the space next to her. „What were you doing here? Enjoying the flowers? The Damask roses are very beautiful this year…“

„I am working. We have some very old roses here that could make a very potent ingredient. Do you mind if I take some of them for my experiments?“

„Sure- if one may ask- what are you working on?“

„I’d rather not talk about it, but I have a theory that while we generally use the blossoms for love potions, the thorns could be used to archieve the opposite effect.“

„Do you mean to fall out of love? Or more like an antidote?“

„I’m not quite sure yet, I’m still experimenting. Let me show you the ones I’d like to work with.“ 

Hecate’s smile was so inviting Ada couldn’t resist. They went to a shrubbery with only a few but georgous deep red roses.

„They are marvellous, indeed.“ stated Ada. „These are our oldest. I guess they‘ve been here for over five hundred years.“ Ada brushed gently over the petals. „And she smells wonderful. Here-“

Hecate tilted her head to the rose and took a deep breath. „Not quite ripe yet- I’d give it two more days of sunshine…“

„But the utility to the craft is not the only thing that matters. The roses not only serve as an ingredient, but our need for beauty. It reassures us that everything can turn out right, that there is a lightness in life.“

„Oh?“ Hecate looked surprised as if this was a new concept to her. „It never occurred to me… And you see all this in a flower?“

„Of course. Come on. Take another breath. Close your eyes. Try to think of when you smelled this scent before, doesn’t it evoke other gardens you have been in? Other, more carefree days? “

Hecate blushed and opened her eyes. „Remarkable.“

„We should all take the time to smell the roses, Hecate. It would make life so much easier. Help yourself, but please make sure you leave one or two roses on the plant.“

„I only need the thorns…“ Hecate mumbled, but Ada was already on her way back to the building.

„That certainly didn’t help.“ Ada was too tired to face her sister again today, so she went straight to her bedroom. The only thing she wanted to face today was a nice cuppa and a good night’s sleep.

_________________________________

Over the course of the next days the situation between the sisters became worse. Ada had made clear that she was willing to reduce her talking to Hecate to strictly professional matters, but that she would in no way cooperate or tolerate unfair means, including the use of potions or any use of the craft against Hecate’s free will. Whenever Ada entered their office, Agatha left. Whenever Ada tried to talk to her, Agatha ignored her. Ada couldn’t believe her sister put on the same old show as in their childhood, when she had once stopped talking to Ada for over a month. Ada cursed herself for trusting her with the position as Deputy Headmistress. 

She ended up communicating with Agatha by notes she left behind. „Agatha, we have to talk about the annual protection enchantment!“ No reaction. „URGENT! Agatha, we have to perform the ritual SOON“ No reaction. 

At the end of another long day of paper work, Ada sighed and left the office. She headed to the potions lab, maybe changing a few words with Hecate could cheer her up. She was just about to knock when she heard a loud rumble inside.

„Hecate?“

She found her under some shelf boards and stones. Apparently the small wall between the lab and the storage room had collapsed. Hecate seemed unharmed as she stood up quickly and magicked the dust off her dress.

„What happened? Are you alright?“

„I wanted to inventory and rearrange the ingredients when the cupboard collapsed. I guess the weight of the cupboard was what held the wall steady. Luckily I’ve already put the ingredients aside.“ She pointed to the first row desks where the glass bottles were placed neatly, all dusted and with new lables.

„I’m so sorry. I should really make Miss Gullett check on the building… Well, the Academy is old, there’s always something to do. But besides- is everything in the laboratory to your satisfaction? Are there any modifications you want to do?“

„I‘d like to regroup the ingredients, putting them on different walls to prevent mix ups between similar names. And, now that the wall is down we could use this space as well, for the most commonly used potions books.“

„Sounds good to me. I give you free hand for whatever you plan to do, Hecate. How are your experiments going?“

„Satisfactory.“ Hecate fluttered. „By the way- I made a serendipidy.“ She rummaged in her drawer and with a blushed face presented a red rose in full bloom to Ada. „It turns out it is almost imperishable now, but it conserves its natural perfume. You spoke so highly of it- I want you to have it.“

Ada dipped her head to smell it and blushed as well. „This is extraordinary-“ They faced each other smiling, none daring to move or do anything, when a harrumphing sound was heard from the open door. It was Agatha glaring furiously at her sister then rushing away.

„Excuse me, Hecate. I’ll have to check on her!“ Ada touched Hecate’s arm softly and went after her sister.  
____________________________

As much as the childish behaviour of her sister bothered her, she knew she had to be very careful to not cause another tantrum. Ada found her in a small room on top of the west turret where they used to hide as girls. She was greeted with a glare.

„So this is what it looks like when you’re trying to help me.“ Glancing at the rose in Ada’s hand.

„Agatha, be a reasonable responsible adult for once! We were just talking about her work. Stop being so childish. You are Deputy Headmistress. And our first concern is to perform the annual ritual- we are already late for it.“ 

„Oh well, right now I have other priorities, sis‘…“ 

„But, there is nothing that could possibly be more important than the ritual. Aren‘t you aware that the existence of the school depends on it?“ 

„Oh yes-,“ Agatha replied nonchalantly „the invisibility spell breaks, then the school decays until it degrades to the condition in which it is seen by ordinary people now… blahblah. I am aware. But you know- I’m rather focused on my personal life, sooo...“ 

Ada was speechless. „You put the school at risk! I cannot believe you are willing to put your heritage at risk!“ 

„It is your heritage, to my knowledge…“ 

Ada gasped. „What do you want?“ 

„Given you didn’t help me with Hecate, I want to be Head Mistress.“

Ada looked as if she were slapped in the face. After three full beats she answered. „Give me some time to think about it.“

„You shouldn’t take too long though…“

_____________________________________________________________________________

After some hours of tormenting herself, Ada headed to Agatha’s rooms.

„Ada, can I have a word?“ Hecate looked concerned, but Ada had no time to loose. 

„Can it wait? I have to go and see Agatha.“ 

„Is it about the building? That’s exactly what I want to talk about.“ Hecate followed Ada, taking steps as large as her skirt allowed. „I fear we may soon face a major incident. I observed a remarkable crack in one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Ada, I know it’s about the protection ritual, it can’t wait any longer, otherwise the girls are in danger.“ 

Ada slowed down so that Hecate could follow more easily. 

„That’s what I’m about to do. Agatha blackmailed me into making her head of the school. And- that’s what I am going to do.“ The look on her face became even more concerned. 

„Are you sure? I’m sorry to be outspoken but- she will lead the school into disaster!“ 

„Well, with me as Deputy Headmistress, I hope I can prevent the worst.“ Ada stopped in front of Agatha’s room, nodded as if she had to convince herself and entered after a sharp knock.

Agatha lounged in a velvety armchair and looked very satisfied, when Ada and Hecate entered. She sipped on a cocktail-glass. „To what do I owe the honour of your visit?“ she smirked not the slightest surprise in her voice. 

„Agatha, we don’t have time to fuss, I’m in.“ 

„I’m glad, you came to your senses-“ Agatha raised „-when do we want to perform the ritual?“ 

„We have no time to loose.“ 

„Up to the roof, then- I hope you brought the potion?“ 

„Agatha, you were meant to prepare it!“ 

„It’s always the deputy’s chore to make it- I never intentioned to run for this job.“ 

Hecate, who until now had just looked at the twins in disbelief and sorrow, stepped forward. 

„Let us go to the potions lab, Ada, we will figure something out. We can meet on the roof in about three hours.“ 

„Oh, Hecate, always dependable- that’s what I like so much about you. Maybe you‘re up for a promotion?“ Agatha‘s eyes wandering from Hecate’s eyes down her body and back made Hecate uncomfortable.  
________________________________________________________________________________

„She blackmailed you? And she threatened you to let the school collapse if you didn’t concede?“ Even though they were alone in the potions lab, Hecate whispered. 

Ada answered with a helpless gesture. 

„You can’t possibly give her the school, Ada. Free spirit or not- this is not what a headmistress should do! She wanted to give workshops in necromancy to those girls who can barely do a simple frog-transformation!“ 

„I know Hecate, but I have to save the school, no matter what- I’m sure I will figure something out once the ritual is done! We don’t even have the potion yet! How can we possibly mix something so complex in a couple of hours?“ 

„It is indeed complex. You are well aware it takes severeal days to collect the necessary plants from the school grounds, at different times of the day and the night, to process them with water from the ponds around the school, to prepare the soil…“ 

„Hecate! You are well aware I was the one who made the potion these last years? I’m terribly sorry, we don’t have time for a lesson about the protection ritual! You can educate me later, as long as you want to- but do you have any idea how to get it done in such a short time?“ 

Hecate smiled. „Well, I might have prepared something when I became suspicious…“ 

Ada burst into a bright smile and hugged Hecate. When she realized that Hecate might not want physical contact she quickly released her from the hug. She fighted the urge to take her hands.  
„This is… I will never be able to thank enough for this!“

„I- I didn’t want to impose. I made it more out of curiosity and in case of an extreme emergency. “

„You don’t have to justify yourself! You were absolutely right as it turns out! I have an idea, Hecate. Let’s take the cauldron and go straight to the roof!“  
______________________________________________________________________________

When they stepped out of the little door on the east turret the sun was low and the wind was blowing sharply.

„Do you want me to call Agatha?“

„No, Hecate. See, I know you like this school very much, don’t you?“

„Sure.“

„You have proven your aptitude and devotion, not only to the craft but to the Academy. You showed me that you are loyal and foward-looking…“

„Demoralizing, they used to call it.“

„… and a very pleasant person to work with.“ Hecate blushed as Ada took her hands. „That’s all I want in a Deputy Headmistress. You have proven to be so much more worthy than my sister- do you want to perform the ritual with me and thereby become Deputy Headmistress of Cackle’s Academy?“

Hecate stood paralysed, even paler than usual, her eyes wide open. Ada feared she had had a stroke. „Hecate? You don’t have to feel compelled to- you can still say no. That would be perfectly fine. We will sort it out no matter what.“

„I- want—to- ac-cep-t“ Hecate stammered.

Ada couldn’t hold back anymore and hugged Hecate. This time she didn’t break the hug. She felt the younger witch’s body against her own, the quick pounding of her heart, she felt how Hecate’s muscles relaxed. Hesitantly Hecate placed her hands on Ada’s hips.

„Thank you, Ada. I’d really love to be your Deputy Headmistress. I just never dared to dream about it.“

Ada held her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. „You should dare to dream, Hecate. And I will strive to make these dreams come true.“ And somehow their lips came together in a kiss so naturally as if it weren’t their first one. It took a moment before they broke it.

„To work now, will we? Do you know your lines, Hecate?“

„Of course!“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. I’m not a native speaker (writer) and this has not been beta‘d, so I hope my mistakes didn’t cloud the reading (well, you made it till the end- yay!)… Comments are highly appreciated (if you want to correct my writing in a grammatical sense, feel free to send a personal message)! You find me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
